Origins
by Daphne Hime-Sama
Summary: Learn about the pasts of Mystery Inc. and how they got together. First chapter is about Scooby PG for language and dark theams


Origins

Origins

_Part I: Scott Dogan (Scooby-Doo)_

By: Daphne Hime-Sama

Author's Note: This is just a theory on how I think Scooby came to be. I will tell about his human counter part, Scott Dogan, and how he came to meet the gang. Might not be one of my best works, but that's for you to decide.This chapter is told in Scooby's (Scott's) POV.

My name is Scott Dogan, a student at Coolsville University. I was at least eighteen years old, staring up my freshman year at the school. It was the winter of that year that I found out about the experiment that would take place at that school. The name of the scientist was Professor McDoogh, who taught the field of genetics and biology. The experiment was supposed to be done in privet with a hired guinea pig as the subject. Though why any one would volunteer for such a stupid experiment is beyond my comprehension, but the guinea pig (as I called him) was up to it.

Outraged, I led a protest. It was a very cold January night. It was snowing to the point of a blizzard, but I wasn't about to give up. Several of my friends were there, including my half-cousin Norville Rogers, who his friends like to call, Shaggy. His good friends were there, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkly, and Daphne Blake. I really didn't know them that well, but the more people the better. They helped with the protest. 

Then, the door to the lab opened. It was Professor McDoogh, with two burly assents. I shuddered in fear. For a professor, he was quite intimidating. He was tall, with a menacing glance showing though his thin bifocals. He had a thin silver beard and hair. The mere sight of him sent chills up my spine. 

He cleared his thought and spoke. "Apparently, my subject couldn't make it tonight. Called and said that he had a previous engagement. But that won't stop me from performing my experiment. Assistants!" 

Before I could run, the two assistants lunged at me and grabbed me by the arms. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at one of the assistants. My cousin and his friends tried to stop them, but guards held them back. It all ended when a guard shot me with a tranquilizer. All went blank…

When I woke up, I was strapped to a cold, metal table. I was naked expect for a sheet covering my waist. The professor was staring at me with his icy, dark eyes. 

"Well if it isn't Scott Dogan. One of the most insubordinate students I ever come across in my long years of teaching."He said in a menacing tone of voice.

"You make a sorry excuse for a teacher!" To shouted at the professor. "Teaching students that violating the laws of nature will help improve the lives of people!" 

The professor's face fell, "This is the 20th century! Who cares about nature? The only thing that matters now is the advancement of the human race!"

I could feel the rage build up in me. The hatred that I had for this man was great and was getting bigger by the minute. 

"You monster!" I shouted. But before I could say anything more, the professor stuck a needle in me. Once again, all went blank.

When I woke up, my vision was a little hazy. I fact, every thing was in black and white. I blinked once more and tried to stand up. But I couldn't. Apparently I was locked up in some cage. 

Another thing I noticed was my hearing, it could hear every thing that was going on. And I could smell it too. In fact, there were smells I never smelled before. Right then I knew it, Professor McDoogh had turned me into a dog! 

My keen hearing could hear the sound of footsteps. Running foots steps.

"This way!" said some one whom I believed to be one of Shaggy's friends, Fred. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Then they stopped; I could faintly see them standing right in front of me. 

"Oh God!" Shaggy said. "Scott! What have they done to you?" 

I tried to say "Shaggy! It's you!" but it sounded more like "Raggy! Rt's rou!" 

"They turned him into a dog!" Daphne said. 

"That's impossible!" Velma said. "How did the professor do it?" 

"That's what will try to find out!" Fred shouted. "But first, we got to get Scott out of here!"

"Wait a minute!" Shaggy said. "We can't just call him Scott! People will get suspicious."

"He's right!" Daphne said. "We should give him a different name. Nothing cheesy like Fluffy or Rover."

My friends cracked up. So did I, but my laughter was different than every one else's. It sounded like, "Reeheehee!" 

"Let's worry about names later." Fred said. "Right now we have to get out of here. And fast!" 

I waited as Velma picked the lock. Fred was serving as look out. It was only a matter of time before I heard heavy foots steps and the sound of men shouting at each other.

"I saw them go into the experiment room!" McDoogh's voice shouted.

"They're coming!" Fred shouted. "Velma! Hurry up with that lock!"

"Got it!" Velma whispered. As quickly as I could on four paws, I jump out of the cage. My immediate instinct was to stand on two feet. But as a dog, it wasn't as easy. 

"Let's bust out of here!" Fred shouted. And, as hard as he could, he pushed a gurney out the window. "Jump!" He yelled to us a quietly as he could. 

I waited for Velma and Daphne to go out first. When I was watching Fred help them out the window, I noticed Daphne give him a small peck on the cheek. 

"Daphne," Fred said. "This is no time for romantics. We got to get out of here." He said that strictly, but you could still see a smile on his face. Those two were a definite item. 

Just then, there was a loud pounding on the lab door. It was the scientists and the security guards. They where going to break down the door! 

"It's your turn Scott." Fred said. "Hurry!"

As best I could on four paws, I jumped out the window. Luckily, it was a first story window, so nobody was seriously hurt. 

"Is every one okay?" Fred asked. Everyone nodded yes. "Good, now every one hurry to the van!"

It was hard getting used to the fact that I now had four legs instead of just two. But I guess that's what made me run faster because I was way ahead of the gang. We were at the van before the professor realized what happened. We were speeding off as far away from the university as possible.

About a half hour later, we were in Daphne's mansion. We decided to stay there till the heat was off. Right now we were deciding on what to do and what to name me.

"What was Scott's last name?" Velma asked.

"Dogan," Shaggy replied. "Do you know what we are going to name him? I mean his dog name."

"Give me a peace of paper," Velma said. I looked on as she wrote my name on the paper. She crossed out the last two letters in my first name and added oby. Then she took my last name and crossed out the last three letters and added an o.

"Scooby Doo?" Shaggy said. "How did you get that?"

"It just came to me," Velma replied. "Now all we have to worry about is how to get Scott err, Scooby back to human. I will have to do some research. Even though genetics isn't one of my interests, I will try to help. I the mean time, I guess Scott is a dog."

"What should we do next?" Daphne asked.

"Hopefully those guards have given up by now," Fred said. "The professor said it was a privet experiment, so he wouldn't contact the media about the missing dog. I don't think they'd even believe him, but still we can't take that chance. We'll have to hide here for at least a week. We can go to school, but don't tell any one about this incident okay?" 

They agreed and so did I. But what were they going to do about me?

"What about Scooby," Shaggy said. "He can't go out side."

"My estate is noting but private land," Daphne said. "If anybody were to go on out land without out permission, they would be caught by the our guards." 

"I think it's time that we turn in," Fred said. "Let's go to bed."

We yawned and went to the guest room. I lay on the floor next to Shaggy's bed. I was thinking about this change. How would I adapt? What will my parents do? Would Velma be able to bring me back to my normal self?

Velma, she's my last hope.

Author's note: So how was it? I may not be my best, but I will have stories for all of the Mystery Inc. members. I don't know who will be next though. I will have part two soon. I promise! ^_^

~DH-Sama


End file.
